


Cócegas

by BaroqueMonAmour



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaroqueMonAmour/pseuds/BaroqueMonAmour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"– Ahá! – Botan exclamou contente, fazendo mais pressão com os dedos. Olhou para o rosto de Kurama na esperança de vê-lo vermelho e segurando gargalhadas, mas ele continuava com a mesma expressão. Expressão de quem estava achando graça dela, – Que ódio! – Não é possível, você tá se segurando!</p><p>– Eu não sinto cócegas, Botan."</p><p>Kurama descobre que fazer cócegas em Botan é bastante divertido. E entre esse frenesi de mãos e gargalhadas, ela descobre um lado dele que definitivamente nunca percebeu que existia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cócegas

.

.

.

Kurama não podia negar que estava aliviado com a pausa entre as lutas. Nunca havia imaginado que o torneio seria fácil, mas a cada dia os desafios se tornavam cada vez mais complicados. Apesar de não ter dúvidas da força e determinação dos seus parceiros de time, ele tinha receio de que em algum momento os adversários se tornassem imbatíveis. Yusuke e Kuwabara eram completamente novatos neste assunto, por mais que os dois adorassem se gabar sobre o quanto já haviam brigado nas ruas. Esta estava longe de ser uma disputa entre escolas e gangues e muitas vezes parecia que os dois detetives eram completamente confiantes nas próprias habilidades, não se dando conta de que seres de todos os cantos do mundo haviam viajado para este Torneio e que apenas a elite havia conseguido chegar até a ilha. Se mesmo Hiei, um youkai com um histórico notável de batalhas estava encarando inúmeras dificuldades, o que dizer de dois humanos adolescentes?

Com certeza isto não havia passado despercebido entre os times adversários; nem o próprio público falhou em perceber esta desvantagem. Diariamente havia o coro gritando "traidores!" que em segundos dominava todo o estádio, fazendo youkais que se desprezariam em circunstâncias normais, se unissem em um ódio comum: o Time Urameshi. Kurama era uma pessoa calma, calculista, este tipo de ofensa lhe entrava por um ouvido e saia pelo outro, sem esquentar a sua cabeça. Mas não podia dizer o mesmo a respeito dos dois humanos e até mesmo de Hiei: já mais de uma vez os três não aguentaram a pressão e tomaram medidas drásticas, só para provarem que eram capazes e irritarem mais ainda o público ao vencerem as lutas. E as consequências deste exibicionismo eram o braço destruído de Hiei e as derrotas bobas e falta de energia de Kuwabara. Neste intervalo, talvez ele aproveitaria a oportunidade e os ânimos apaziguados do restante do time para uma boa conversa sobre paciência e estratégia.

Uma presença conhecida lhe desviou destes pensamentos; era Botan, sua energia perturbada por algum motivo. Cessou os passos e concentrou-se nela, tentando determinar em qual parte do hotel estava. Ela vinha em sua direção, percebeu; provavelmente também rumando ao quarto que ele dividia com os outros detetives. Resolveu esperá-la e com as mãos nos bolsos, deu meia volta para observar a curva que o corredor fazia à esquerda, onde os elevadores ficavam. Viu Botan dobrar o corredor revirando os olhos e resmungando a si mesma. Riu levemente da expressão distraída da garota que levava uma sacola com o emblema do hotel pendurada em um de seus ante braços, enquanto com as mãos tentava equilibrar dois fardos de cerveja contra a cintura. Prontamente, com passos largos e rápidos foi de encontro a ela, erguendo as mãos até as cervejas e a sacola.

– Kurama, oi! – disse abrindo um sorriso genuíno e tão característico que instintivamente o fez sorrir também – Obrigada, já tava começando a ficar pesado.

Não gostou de encontrá-la desacompanhada por ali. Com a quantidade de youkais naquela ilha era muito fácil que o lugar se tornasse uma terra sem lei. O ódio contra o time Urameshi era pungente, ele mesmo já havia recebido ameaças entre os corredores e não duvidava que qualquer pessoa ligada ao time fosse facilmente vista como inimiga e traidora também.

– Você não deveria andar pelo hotel sozinha, Botan. Pode ser perigoso.

– Eu sei, mas acabei me perdendo das garotas. Juro que não fico zanzando por aí sozinha. Todos os youkais parecem odiar as pessoas do Mundo Espiritual. Se eu te contar dos olhares que recebo, você nem ia acreditar. Dão mais medo que os do Hiei!

Kurama riu e percebeu, não pela primeira vez, que isso costumava acontecer com frequência quando ela estava por perto. Começou a caminhar calmamente, indicando com um aceno de cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse.

– Eu acredito, também somos desprezados o tempo todo por aqui. Mas acho que estou mais acostumado em ser acusado de traidor do que você.

Youkais realmente odiavam seres espirituais e a mania de interferirem constantemente em assuntos além das fronteiras de seu mundo, isso não era segredo nenhum. Mas Botan não precisava de uma confirmação que viesse logo dele, decidiu.

– O que aconteceu com o resto das garotas?

– Me perdi delas quando fui comprar essas coisas nas lojas do primeiro andar. Parece que com esse intervalo todos resolveram ir pra lá comprar bebida. – ela revirava os olhos enquanto falava, fingindo irritação, – Tinha tantos youkais lá que quando reparei, as garotas ficaram pra trás enquanto eu andava junto com a fila pro caixa. Esperei um pouco, mas não encontrei mais ninguém. Mas não se preocupa, o Yusuke tava lá com a gente. Você tá indo pro quarto?

– Sim, você quer deixar essas compras lá? Aliás, pra quê tanta bebida?

– Isso! Bom, o Yusuke ficou todo nervosinho quando descobriu que tínhamos cervejas, aí nos arrastou pra comprarmos mais. Ele acabou com todas de uma vez só. Também achamos que seria legal reunir a turma pra relaxar entre essas lutas.

– Olha, de fato é uma boa ideia. – ele pausou dramaticamente, a olhando de lado com um meio sorriso lhe marcando os lábios, – Mas o que vocês tão fazendo com álcool no quarto, não achei que garotas gostassem de beber... especialmente cerveja.

– Ah Kurama, então você não sabe nada sobre garotas! – disse gargalhando, os olhos claros brilhando sob a iluminação dos lustres do hotel, – A Shizuru trouxe algumas. Às vezes nós todas ficamos acordadas até tarde e acabamos bebendo também. Sabia que aqui não vendem álcool a humanos menores de 18 anos? Quem diria, heim! O Yusuke quase teve um piripaque quando pediu pelo serviço de quarto e se negaram a entregar. Ficou resmungando que se soubesse que fosse desse jeito, teria roubado algumas garrafas da senhora Atsuko.

– Mas veja, não me surpreende, esse continua sendo um hotel mesmo com o Torneio das Trevas acontecendo na ilha. Não é fora do comum que as regras do mundo dos humanos se apliquem pra quem se enquadre nelas. Aposto que em outras épocas famílias se hospedem aqui.

– Mas foi por isso que nós é que tivemos de ir comprar. Não que a Keiko seja maior de idade também, mas ninguém precisa saber – disse piscando a ele enquanto se aproximavam do quarto, – Deixa que eu abro!

E Botan correu com pulinhos até a porta, levou a mão à maçaneta e girou, mas ela não abriu. Com cara de confusa, virou-se para Kurama:

– Ué, não tem ninguém? O Yusuke disse que ia nos esperar aqui. Você tem as chaves?

– Ahn, sim, estão no meu bolso. – e com a maior naturalidade do mundo ela se aproximou dele, murmurou com as sobrancelhas levantadas um "com licença?" mais retórico do que realmente pedindo permissão, – Nesse aqui? – ela acrescentou apontando para o bolso lateral da calça que ele usava e, após receber um movimento afirmativo de cabeça dele, as pegou. Kurama não pode deixar de se sentir surpreso quando a mão da garota encostou rapidamente em sua coxa à procura das chaves. Por mais despretensioso que tenha sido o movimento, ele demonstrava uma intimidade que ambos não possuíam entre si. Mas parecia que Botan não achava a situação nada fora do comum, em vista que pôs-se a abrir e segurar a porta para que ele passasse. Adentrou o quarto, depositou a sacola sobre o aparador encostado à parede e perguntou:

– Quer que eu as coloque pra gelar? – já pressupondo uma resposta afirmativa e dirigindo-se até o frigobar com um pacote em cada braço.

– Sim, por favor. – ela disse sorrindo enquanto remexia a sacola tirando de lá mais latas de cerveja, pacotes de salgados e doces. Carregando os petiscos nos braços, Botan aproximou-se de Kurama que estava abaixado, com um dos joelhos apoiado no chão, arranjando espaço na pequena geladeira. E exatamente como esperava que ele fizesse, o ruivo levantou-se a fim de reunir o resto das coisas que precisavam ainda ser guardadas. Ela soltou uma risadinha baixa, admirando a gentileza dele. Se fossem Kuwabara ou Yusuke, já estariam enrolando alguma desculpa esfarrapada pra escaparem da arrumação. Colocou suas mãos nos ombros de Kurama e ainda rindo para si mesma, o guiou até o sofá indicando que ele se sentasse.

– Você já carregou tudo, pode deixar que eu arrumo aqui. – e voltou para dar um jeito de fazerem servir todas as latas no espaço minúsculo, salvo por duas que ela manteve em cada mão.

– Essas já tavam geladas. Acho que somos você e eu que vamos acabar com elas primeiro! – enquanto caminhava até o sofá, puxou o anel de uma delas abrindo-a e estendendo a ele com uma piscada do olho esquerdo.

Kurama sorriu, aceitou a oferta e a observou sentar-se ao seu lado virada para ele, com uma das pernas dobradas embaixo de si, numa posição relaxada. O ruivo levou a bebida à boca, tomando um gole longo.

– Sabe, essa é a primeira vez que bebo álcool em 15 anos, desde que renasci no mundo dos humanos. – levantou a lata na altura dos olhos e suas sobrancelhas franziram-se levemente, como se estivesse tentando recordar algo que há muito tempo não cruzava sua memória.

Botan que havia começado a puxar o anel da lata para abri-la, parou na metade do movimento, olhando-o com a boca entreaberta, numa expressão de choque:

– Jura? Ai, sua mãe vai me matar! – ficou encarando-o com seus olhos grandes e acrescentou num sussurro, – Não conte pra ela, tá bom?

Ele riu baixo, observando a cara de culpada que Botan fazia, – Não se preocupe, não pretendo contar a ela nada que seja relacionado com meu trabalho pro Mundo Espiritual.

A guia levantou ainda mais as sobrancelhas, agravando a expressão de culpa, fazendo com que Kurama estranhasse o efeito que suas palavras causaram. Não era possível que Botan fosse tão moralista assim a ponto de ficar incomodada com menores consumindo álcool. Ela mesma havia comprado bebida para Keiko, Yusuke e Kuwabara, não?

– Ai Kurama, me sinto tão mal em ver que o Mundo Espiritual complica tanto a vida de vocês. É muito ruim ter que mentir o tempo todo em função dessas missões... – a garota desviou o olhar para a lata que segurava apoiada no colo. O ruivo entreabriu a boca para responder, mas o barulho da pressão do gás sendo liberado o interrompeu e ele observou o líquido voando com violência para o alto do recipiente metálico que ela segurava, escorrendo pelos lados em forma de espuma. No susto Botan afastou as mãos e tentou levantar-se, mas o movimento não foi rápido o bastante para impedir que sua calça jeans fosse molhada pelo líquido.

– Ah droga! Por que eu sou sempre a premiada? Acho que essa era a lata que o Yusuke tava agitando, dizendo que queria rir do primeiro trouxa que abrisse! – a lata ainda espumava ferozmente e ela ficou de pé movendo os braços sem saber o que fazer.

– Espera que eu já busco uma toalha pra limpar. – Kurama disse enquanto se levantava e ria do jeito atrapalhado dela. Tocou-a em um ombro e empurrou de leve pra que se sentasse novamente. Ela obedeceu e quando ele voltou até a sala, a viu imóvel, de boca aberta, com as mãos pingando cerveja e esticadas para frente. Não conteu uma gargalhada e foi respondido com um olhar fulminante lançado por Botan.

– Não acredito que você também vai começar a rir de mim agora, me ajuda!

– Desculpe, mas você é engraçada, Botan. – disse ajoelhando-se e esticando uma das toalhas em cima da poça que havia se formado no chão, – Deixa que eu pego isso aqui. – tirou a lata da mão da garota e a depositou na mesa de centro.

– Às vezes me sinto a palhaça do time Urameshi! – ela revirou os olhos e desviou o rosto fingindo estar brava. Kurama apenas sorriu e levou a outra toalha até as mãos de Botan juntando-as e fechando dentro do tecido branco e felpudo. Esfregou levemente, como se estivesse limpando as mãos de uma criança.

– Pronto. Mas você se molhou toda também. – e amassando a toalha em uma das mãos, pressionou contra um dos joelhos da guia que estava com uma mancha redonda e escura de umidade. Instantaneamente ela estremeceu, soltou um grito virando-se para ele e pegou o seu pulso com força, de olhos arregalados.

– Desculpa, não quis ser atrevido, só estava te secando...– a fitou assustado e incerto. Será que havia pensado que estava se aproveitando da situação pra passar as mãos nela? Não esperava um gesto desses a ofenderia, especialmente depois da cena com as chaves.

– Não, não é isso. É que... – ela disse com as bochechas rosadas, olhando para baixo e mordendo os lábios. Kurama apenas inclinou a cabeça confuso, esperando que ela terminasse a frase, – Eu... ahn, sinto cócegas! – deu de ombros, sem graça.

– Nos joelhos? Nunca conheci ninguém que sentisse cócegas nos joelhos. – respondeu com um sorriso de lado e de sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Ai, em qualquer lugar, eu sou muito sensível. – e pelo pulso afastou de si a mão de Kurama.

– Em qualquer lugar, é?

– Em qualquer... ah não Kurama, que sorriso é esse? – exclamou com as sobrancelhas impossivelmente erguidas, não acreditando no que estava pensando que ele iria fazer. Inquietou-se e jogou o corpo para frente, afastando suas pernas para longe de Kurama, mas ele foi em sua direção e com a mão livre tocou um dos pés da garota. Ela berrou e dobrou os joelhos para cima trazendo-os de encontro ao peito, largando o pulso que segurava. Lançou um olhar a ele, indignada, enquanto o via se levantar e sentar calmamente ao seu lado no sofá.

– Kurama, por favor, não! – não acreditava que entre todas as pessoas no mundo, logo Kurama iria se interessar em lhe fazer cócegas! Logo ele que era tão comedido e sempre preservava seu espaço pessoal. Não era possível, ele só podia estar de brincadeira para assustá-la e rir mais um pouco dela agindo que nem idiota.

O observou apoiar as mãos em frente de si, com um sorriso largo e malvado no rosto, algo que parecia tão estranho na face geralmente imparcial dele. Mas não teve muito tempo para destinar análises a esse aspecto recém-descoberto da personalidade do ruivo, pois ele se aproximava vagarosamente, parecendo calcular seus movimentos. A tensão só aumentava com o silêncio e Botan sentiu-se como um bichinho acuado por uma raposa pronta para atacar a qualquer momento. Então se lembrou que ele realmente era uma raposa e a súbita analogia elevou seu nervosismo às alturas, fazendo-a instantaneamente pular para trás afastando-se até dar com as costas no braço do sofá. Enquanto olhava desesperada para os lados sentiu novamente Kurama tocar em um dos seus pés e o contato a fez gritar e se jogar para o chão, aparando a queda com as duas mãos numa posição ridícula com metade do corpo em cima do sofá e o resto para fora.

– Não, não, não, não!

– Botan, eu mal encostei em você! – gargalhou achando graça do desespero dela.

Ela tentou levantar-se apoiando um dos pés no chão, mas antes que conseguisse Kurama a puxou pela cintura de volta ao sofá. Correu os dedos pelas suas costas e ela se contorceu berrando e virando-se para ele. Mais uma vez a guia espiritual lhe agarrou os pulsos e ele até sentiu dó da cara de acuada que ela fez.

– Eu não acredito que você é assim sem coração!

– Também não acredito que você sente cócegas nos joelhos! Deixa eu ver... – girou os braços em um movimento circular, facilmente desprendendo seus pulsos e deixando Botan embasbacada olhando para as próprias mãos vazias no ar, surpresa com a agilidade dele. Enquanto fitava o rosto da garota, tocou em seus joelhos bem de leve. Ela soltou um gemido e estremeceu, ficando rígida. Com a ponta dos dedos, apertou duas vezes seguidas os joelhos e gargalhou alto quando ela mexeu as pernas tentando lhe chutar.

– Não acho graça! – disse com cara de brava.

– Espera que você já vai achar... – a puxou mais para perto pelos tornozelos, prendendo as pernas dela entre si e o encosto do sofá. Dessa vez não teve pena e começou a apertar-lhe os joelhos até a metade das coxas. O efeito foi instantâneo e ela riu desesperadamente, tentando movimentar as pernas para afastar-se das mãos dele. Sem parar, ele fez o caminho inverso, sorrindo divertido quando percebeu que em um ponto exatamente no meio dos joelhos ela gargalhava e se debatia mais.

– É aqui, então?

Ele apertou com um pouco mais de força, fazendo-a rir mais alto ainda e lançar as mãos novamente em direção aos seus pulsos. Ele desviou com destreza e deu toques com os dedos indicadores nos lados da cintura dela. Botan arqueou suas costas do sofá e ele aproveitou para mudar de curso e correr novamente os dedos por ali. Kurama riu quando percebeu que ela já estava com lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos dos olhos fechados. Afastou as mãos esperando que ela se acalmasse e parasse de se sacudir com o riso. Alguns segundos depois ela pareceu ter estranhado a pausa e abriu os olhos para conferir o que ele faria. O observou inclinado e estático em sua direção, a fitá-la com um sorriso de lado. Mas Botan não perdeu tempo e levantou as pernas, passando-as por cima da cabeça do ruivo, apoiando-as no chão a fim de se levantar e correr.

– Botan, não adianta, eu sou mais rápido que você! – exclamou divertido ao colocar um dos braços ao redor dos ombros dela e trazê-la de costas contra si. A guia até tentou afastá-lo puxando-o com as duas mãos pelo cotovelo, mas Kurama aproveitou a posição e deslizou os dedos pela sua axila, fazendo-a rir mais alto do que nunca. Ela tentou abaixar os braços novamente, porém com apenas uma mão o ruivo juntou os pulsos da garota, os levantou para o alto e fez mais pressão nas cócegas. O riso a sacudia toda e enquanto ela se inclinava para frente tentando se libertar, ele percebeu que o pescoço dela já estava marcado por pequenas gotas de suor.

– Kurama, para! Por favooor! – disse entre gargalhadas, se contorcendo muito para tentar soltar os pulsos. Mas era inútil, sabia que só conseguiria caso ele permitisse e aparentemente essa intenção não estava nem no horizonte dos seus planos. Percebeu a posição ajoelhada que o ruivo mantinha no sofá e teve a ideia de desequilibrá-lo. Quem sabe no momento em que ele começasse a cair, ela poderia se soltar e sair correndo para bem longe desse Kurama maníaco que definitivamente ela não conhecia. Dobrou as pernas e se abaixou até o chão, recebendo mais toques nas axilas que já estavam fazendo-a perder o fôlego de tanto rir, e sem saber de onde, reuniu forças pra puxar os braços rapidamente para baixo, fazendo-o desequilibrar-se como havia pensado. Instintivamente ele a soltou e lançou os braços para trás, pousando as mãos no encosto do sofá. Com o equilíbrio recuperado, Kurama observou Botan levantar-se e sair correndo, contornando o sofá. Riu da tentativa falha dela, se queria fugir, deveria ter corrido até a porta principal e saído. Se esconder no quarto não era a ideia mais esperta do mundo, já que ficaria muito mais fácil para ele a encurralar.

Kurama pulou com habilidade para o outro lado do sofá e foi atrás de Botan a tempo de segurar a porta que a garota tentou fechar no seu nariz. Com a mão espalmada na superfície de madeira, ele empurrou sem fazer força alguma enquanto a guia o espiava pela fresta da porta com cara de abismada, jogando todo o peso do corpo para tentar lhe impedir.

– Não vale, você é muito mais forte que eu, não tem vergonha, não?! – ela praticamente gritou na cara dele, mas parecia que o quanto mais brava tentava se mostrar, mais ele ria. Era só o que faltava, já bastavam Yusuke e Kuwabara toda hora inventando motivos para fazerem piada dela, agora também iria ter que conviver com um Kurama sem noção! Era sempre assim quando descobriam que ela sentia cócegas. Por que as pessoas não eram capazes ignorar essa informação e seguir com as suas vidas? Devia é ter ficado de boca fechada e dado alguma outra desculpa qualquer quando ele colocou aquela toalha no seu joelho. Mas não! Como sempre acabou falando de mais.

– Por que eu teria vergonha de me divertir? – riu e forçou a porta o bastante pra que pudesse passar o outro braço pelo vão e cutucar a cintura dela. Botan soltou um gritinho de surpresa e se dobrou para o lado para se afastar dele. Apoiou-se mais ainda contra a porta, mas a única coisa que aconteceu foi seus pés deslizarem pelo chão contra a força que ele agora fazia para entrar. __Maldito! Ele tá empurrando com uma mão só!__ _,_ pensou enquanto observava incrédula a mão de Kurama tatear pelo ar, procurando alguma parte do seu corpo para fazer cócegas. Resolveu desistir, soltou a porta berrando e saiu cegamente em disparada. Quando percebeu, estava entre as camas do quarto, sem saber para onde ir. Olhou para a porta e viu Kurama a fitando com um sorriso na cara, provavelmente achando graça da ideia idiota que ela teve em se esconder ali. Lembrou daqueles filmes de terror onde a protagonista se tranca no menor cômodo da casa achando que vai conseguir fugir do monstro que a está perseguindo... e obviamente nunca consegue.

Kurama deu um passo em sua direção e instintivamente ela se jogou na cama, rolando para o outro lado, bem longe dele. Ele continuou andando calmamente, até jogou o cabelo para trás no que parecia ser um gesto de deboche e casualidade. Botan dava um passo pra um lado e pro outro, nervosa e sem imaginar pra onde fugir. Quando percebeu, ele já estava na sua frente, com as mãos apoiadas na cama entre os dois, como em uma posição de ataque. Ela imitou essa posição e fingiu que iria se jogar para a esquerda. Ele acompanhou o movimento, se inclinando para o mesmo lado. Frustrada, a guia fingiu que iria pular a cama e passar por ele, achando que isso o assustaria e o faria desviar. Mas Kurama nem sequer se mexeu, como se já soubesse que ela estava tentando enganá-lo.

– Droga!

– Você não acha que eu vou cair nesse truque mais velho do que andar pra frente, né? – falou entre risos, observando-a contorcer o rosto em sinal de irritação. Riu mais ainda.

– Não acho isso nada engraçado!

– Ué, mas você tava rindo até agora... Vem cá! – Kurama estendeu uma mão para puxá-la e ela até ficou orgulhosa da própria rapidez quando conseguiu se afastar. Fitou o ruivo com um olhar vitorioso, mas aí ouviu um "click", como se algo pequeno tivesse caído no chão. Ele alargou mais ainda o sorriso e de repente Botan sentiu algo a agarrar pelos tornozelos. Confusa, olhou para as duas mãos dele, uma estendida e a outra ainda apoiada na cama. Sentiu algo subindo por suas pernas e rispidamente desviou os olhos para baixo, dando de cara com um negócio verde se enrolando em sua panturrilha. Desesperada, olhou ao redor tentando descobrir de onde aquilo vinha e quando não encontrou nada, voltou a fitar Kurama com uma expressão mortificada no rosto, como se seu mundo houvesse acabado.

Quando ligou os fatos e se deu conta de que o "click" era uma das sementes de Kurama caindo no chão e aquele negócio verde era uma das plantas que ele havia feito crescer com a própria energia, já era tarde de mais. A planta tinha se aproximado dos seus joelhos e fazia movimentos injustos pra arrancar gargalhadas dela.

– Nããão! AHAHAHAHAHA, KURAMA! – e por ter ficado toda mole por conta das risadas, caiu na cama pesadamente se contorcendo e se debatendo.

O ruivo ficou sorrindo de pé a observando com braços cruzados e uma expressão de "trabalho cumprido" na face. Viu o quanto ela em poucos segundo havia ficado com as bochechas coradas e a mesma vermelhidão parecia se espalhar devagar pelo pescoço até sumir dentro da camiseta que usava. Botan começou a ficar ofegante, tentando inutilmente segurar as vinhas que ele havia feito crescer, puxando e se encolhendo como se isso fosse evitar a planta de continuar as cócegas.

– Kurama! KURAMA, CHEGA! Hahahaha, me solta! Me solthahaha, por favor!

– Tá bom.

Botan continuou se debatendo e histericamente gargalhando alto, até que sentiu suas pernas livres. Riu por mais alguns segundos e abriu os olhos, conferindo com as mãos se não era coisa da sua cabeça que seus joelhos tinham sido deixados em paz logo após o seu pedido. Duvidando que ele houvesse desistido tão facilmente, tentou retomar o fôlego levando as mãos até os olhos e enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam. Piscou várias vezes para acertar o foco no rosto do ruivo e medir a sua expressão. Ele estava lá parado, rindo baixo às custas dela.

Ficou ali deitada e ofegante observando aquele sorriso lindo que ele tinha, com as sombras do pôr do sol dançando atrás dele, de alguma maneira fazendo com que os seus olhos ficassem muito mais verdes do que todas as vezes que os viu. Os cabelos dele caiam a redor dos ombros de um jeito diferente, um pouco bagunçados, e ela se deu conta de que nunca havia notado o quanto eram compridos. Um pensamento súbito lhe ocorreu: ela nunca havia prestado muita atenção em Kurama. É claro que desde o primeiro momento que o viu ela teve certeza que ele era um dos homens mais lindos que já tinha conhecido, mas esses detalhes que acabara de perceber eram completamente novos. Teve uma vontade súbita de estender as mãos e afagar algumas mechas ruivas, trazê-las completamente para a frente dos ombros dele; ficou alguns segundos ponderando se devia arriscar ou não; como ele reagiria se fizesse isso, e quando voltou à realidade, ele havia se sentado ao seu lado na cama.

Botan sentiu algo gelado lhe agarrar a cintura e ao olhar para baixo já achando que as vinhas haviam se enroscado nela de novo, viu que sua camiseta estava levantada, provavelmente por ter se debatido tanto. Tentou abaixar a roupa e cobrir a própria barriga, mas as mãos de Kurama começaram a lhe apertar levemente e entre risos nervosos ela disse:

– As suas mãos tão muito geladas!

– É você quem tá muito quente de tanto rir. Viu como tá gostando? – ele apertou continuamente a cintura dela, fazendo questão de provar o que disse com as risadas que ela emitia.

– Você só diz isso porque não tá no meu lugar! – conseguiu responder entre gargalhadas e então teve uma ideia. Daria o troco a Kurama e mostrar que esse tipo de coisa não se faz com ninguém! Tentou sentar-se na cama, mas Kurama não parava de lhe tocar e as gargalhadas a sacudiam inteira. Ela caía para trás no meio do caminho e tentava novamente. Depois de muita insistência, conseguiu sentar-se. Com as mãos trêmulas e pesadas de cansaço, tocou o pescoço do ruivo, roçando os dedos ali.

– Vai tentar me estrangular? – ele riu zombando dela, pausando e a fitando com curiosidade.

– Não, vou fazer você sentir cócegas! – e insistiu em roçar a ponta os dedos com um pouco mais de velocidade. Ela intercalava olhares para o rosto dele e para o movimento das próprias mãos no pescoço, esperando alguma reação. Mas Kurama não fazia absolutamente nada, a não ser a encarar de volta com aquele sorriso de lado. Sem dar-se por vencida, mudou de tática e abaixou as mãos para as axilas dele continuando os mesmos movimentos de antes. Ele fechou os olhos e soltou um riso abafado.

– Ahá! – ela exclamou contente, fazendo mais pressão com os dedos. Olhou para o rosto de Kurama na esperança de vê-lo vermelho e segurando gargalhadas, mas ele continuava com a mesma expressão. Expressão de quem estava achando graça dela. Que ódio! – Não é possível, você tá se segurando!

– Eu não sinto cócegas, Botan.

– Todo mundo sente, só preciso achar! – começou a beliscar a barriga dele amaldiçoando a roupa que ele usava. Com certeza não estava sentindo nada porque aquelas roupas de luta eram de tecidos grossos e sobrepostos.

– Espera aí, deixa eu te ensinar como se faz. – e com um sorriso malvado e as mãos direcionadas feito garras, inclinou-se sobre ela.

Numa tentativa desesperada de manter alguma distância entre eles, Botan se jogou na cama mas Kurama continuava a se aproximar dramaticamente. Ela gritou e desviou-se para o lado, mas ele seguiu o movimento. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e Botan sentiu-se imensamente constrangida. Ficou nervosa e puxou-se para trás, até encostar com as costas na cabeceira da cama.

Gargalhando e aparentemente alheio ao constrangimento da garota, Kurama a puxou pelos joelhos, aproveitando para fazer mais cócegas. Afastou as pernas da guia e as colocou de cada lado de si, subindo e tocando com as pontas dos dedos pelas coxas da garota, enquanto ela inevitavelmente ria alto e se debatia. Botan tentou empurrá-lo com os pés, mas a posição dos braços dele impedia que ela conseguisse trazer as pernas para trás e entrar em contato com qualquer coisa além do colchão sobre o qual estavam.

As mãos de Kurama subiram até perto dos ossos de seus quadris e a guia contemplou entre risadas desesperadas que nunca havia se dado conta do quanto era sensível nesse lugar. __Mais um pra lista, droga!__ Pensou, se debatendo com todas as forças. Agarrou com as duas mãos os lençóis ao redor de si, tentando desviar seus sentidos para outro lugar na esperança de aguentar aquelas cócegas. Seu corpo estava extremamente pesado e cansado de tanto resistir às investidas do ruivo, esquivando e se contorcendo pra lá e pra cá, longe das mãos dele. Não aguentava mais e para fechar com chave de ouro a humilhação daquele dia, sentiu de repente uma grande pressão no ventre.

– Ku-rama, KU-RA-MA EU VOU FAZER XIXI! – gritou ofegante e com todas as forças, se assustando com o quanto a voz soou rouca e desesperada em seus próprios ouvidos.

Botan se debateu por mais alguns segundos até notar que os dedos do ruivo tinham parado com os movimentos. Dando graças aos céus e sem pensar duas vezes ela deu um jeito de deslaçar suas pernas dos lados de Kurama e com pressa rolou para a extremidade da cama, pulando com força ao chão. Desequilibrou-se momentaneamente e percebeu que estava muito tonta. Mas a adrenalina a impeliu a correr para frente, assim como seu instinto mandava que ela não perdesse tempo e alcançasse logo o banheiro, nem que isso custasse um esbarrão na parede mais próxima; tanto por medo de Kurama puxá-la novamente para mais uma sessão de tortura, quanto por terror de não se segurar e acabar fazendo xixi nas calças.

Ao alcançar o banheiro, agarrou-se desesperadamente na maçaneta, abrindo com força e lançando-se para dentro num movimento conjunto com a própria porta. Sentiu seus joelhos estremecerem de cansaço e buscando algum apoio para manter-se de pé, inclinou-se sobre a porta pesadamente, fazendo com que ela fechasse com um barulho alto. O som a assustou e como mágica a fez voltar aos próprios sentidos, prestando novamente atenção àquela sensação horrível de aperto no baixo-ventre. Trancou a porta, girou nos calcanhares e encarou o objeto que repousava no centro do banheiro: teve a impressão de que ele brilhava com uma luz celestial ao redor de si, flutuando no ar, em total destaque, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante da sua existência. Quase conseguia ouvir um bando de anjinhos cantando "Ohhh!" no mais barroco dos coros.

Desabotoando o jeans ao se lançar e sentar-se à privada, Botan não conteve um suspiro de alívio.

 _– Um momento atrás parecia que eu iria morrer…_ _– murmurou_ após terminar e caminhar em direção à pia para lavar as mãos. O torpor em seu corpo parecia ir embora junto com a água que escorria em direção ao ralo e aos poucos sua consciência foi voltando à realidade. Olhou para frente, mirando o seu reflexo no espelho: bochechas e pescoço extremamente vermelhos, olhos brilhosos por conta das lágrimas de riso, cabelos soltos, completamente bagunçados e grudados pela testa e bochechas por causa do suor.

Engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se do que se desenrolara no outro lado da porta a apenas alguns minutos atrás. Agora que estava livre e não tinha a mente nublada pela desesperadora sensação de cócegas, não conseguia parar de pensar o quanto aquela situação toda fora estranha. Nunca imaginou que Kurama pudesse ser tão... bem, tão divertido. Sorriu olhando timidamente para baixo, relembrando das gargalhadas dele. Nunca havia o visto tão solto e jovial; muito pelo contrário, ele mostrava-se sempre comedido e extremamente responsável, certamente emanando todos os séculos de idade que ele possuía como youkai.

Levantou o olhar novamente para sua imagem no espelho e levou uma das mãos à boca ao relembrar das mãos dele dançando sobre o seu corpo. Agora sob circunstâncias normais aquilo tudo parecia absurdamente inapropriado. Céus, apesar de poder citar de cor e salteado as informações sobre ele contidas nos registros do Mundo Espiritual, que tipo de intimidade os dois possuíam para ficarem de brincadeirinhas como aquela?

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A idéia pra essa história surgiu depois que revi a saga do Torneio das Trevas e a cena em que as meninas fazem uma "festa do pijama". Shizuro e Botan bebem algo que parece ser a versão antiga da Budweiser.
> 
> Pelo que observei, Yusuke e Kuwabara dividem o mesmo quarto e aparentemente cada suíte tem apenas duas camas, mas preferi deixar implícito que todos os quatro detetives estavam hospedados no mesmo quarto, até porque a Keiko, Shizuro e Botan parecem dormir no mesmo lugar, o que indica que devem existir quartos com mais de duas camas no hotel. Também não faço ideia se o hotel usa sistema de chaves ou cartão, mas pelo bem da narrativa ficou mais fácil supor que eram chaves... É que sou meio detalhista. Mas enfim, isso realmente nem importa tanto, vai.


End file.
